


Fan Art for: Reverti Ad Praeteritum

by Hangebokhan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan
Summary: Rereading Reverti Ad Praeteritum by Batsutousai and I was thinking about the circle alchemy for water. Here's my take.





	Fan Art for: Reverti Ad Praeteritum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reverti Ad Praeteritum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226465) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> For those that care:
> 
> [If you would like the .ai, you can find it here.](https://hangebokhan.deviantart.com/art/Circle-for-Batsutousai-741420661)
> 
> 90% of the time was divided between futzing and research.
> 
> I could not find an undine (the opposite of a salamander) so I went with a heraldic lynd wyrm instead to represent a water dweller that had dominion in the air as well.
> 
> The bottom has platonic solids which represent water and earth. There are three waters trapped within the single earth solid, beside are the alchemical symbols for sand. Together, this section represents the water trapped in the earth and what it has to pass through to come to the air.
> 
> Next is the conventional alchemical symbol for water juxtaposed with the symbol for spring. The website was not clear if it meant spring as in season or water, so I went with water.
> 
> All of that is contained within the symbol for process, as in the process for extracting water from the ground. The two top arms are spirals to control the flow of water as it rises into the air (again, a platonic solid) and that the air in turn controls the water. At the center on top, is the lynd wyrm which represents (to me XD) dominion and control of the water in the air.
> 
> The base of this circle are two opposing spirals to control the forces of water and air that, once the water comes up, need to be balanced in order for the transmutation to work.
> 
> It looking like a crab was coincidence, but I like it, another dual elemental animal.
> 
> Done.


End file.
